First Day
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: AU set five years in the future.  How does SAMCRO celebrate the first day of school?  Read and find out.  This is Juice and Milla's future as I see it.  Can be seen as part of the Milla/Juice Saga.  Juice/OC, Koz/OC


**I own nothing you recognize. I own Milla, CJ, Espy and Johnny's name was my choice but the wonderful Superdani owns Gillian and Henry.**

**Author's Note:** This is another AU future fic. Not a lot of action, mostly cute, fluffy goodness. Enjoy! :)

**First Day**

"I'm not ready." I said adamantly as I finished the scrambled eggs and moved them to the warming plate.

"You knew this was comin' baby." Juice whispered as he placed a hand on my pregnancy rounded stomach.

"Too soon, she's just a baby." I felt tears in my eyes and Juice leaned down to kiss the one that had escaped.

"She'll always be our baby, she's just growin' up. Besides it'll be good having her in school when this one comes along." He rubbed hand on my stomach, feeling where the baby kicked, and I sighed. It really would be a good thing especially since we'd have to get CJ used to the baby being in the house. Oh the joys of parenthood.

"I love you, you know." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. He grinned that brilliant grin I loved more than just about anything and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you just as much. Go upstairs and get our babygirl up. She probably crawled back into bed half dressed. I'll get the bacon fried. It'd be good to have food done before the honor guard arrives." The thought made me grin. Our babygirl would be getting the traditional SAMCRO escort for her first day of school. Now she'd think it was cool, around prom…not so much.

I simply nodded and followed my old man's directions but as I looked at the picture at the foot of our stairs I felt my heart contract in my chest and I had to stop for a minute. There was Dad with Mom, sitting in his big leather chair in the den. He had Espy on one knee and newly born CJ on his arm while Mom balanced on the arm of the chair and draped herself around him. It was hard to believe that this picture was taken only a few years ago. Now Espy was going to her first day of school, CJ was three and Dad was dead. I didn't think I could ever get used to that fact. I allowed myself one more second of mourning before I shook my head, straightened myself up and marched up the stairs. First I passed CJ's room, he'd woken up and was sitting on his bed with his See 'n Say. Somehow he'd gotten it open and was now seeing how it worked. He was just like his Daddy in that respect, except he needed his Daddy to put it together when he was done. I left him to that, deciding I'd send Juice up once I got the little princess ready and seated at the breakfast table. I got to her room with the Harley on the door and her name in big puffy pink letters and knocked. There was no response so I opened the door and saw that Juice was right. She still had her nightshirt on with her little jeans underneath and she was sleeping peacefully with one shoe off and the other on. I sighed as I walked over and tried to find a way to get her up. I liked being pregnant most of the time but this was one instance where the belly was a huge hindrance.

"Wake up baby." I whispered softly as I managed to lean over and play with that beautiful curly black hair.

"No." She whined and I smiled.

"Come on baby, it's time for school. Soon your uncles and Aunties will be here and we'll all take you to school, then when we get done Auntie Chanty, Auntie Lyla, Auntie Fi and even Auntie Tara will take you out for icecream. No boys and no Mommy allowed. How does that sound baby?" I didn't know if it was the mention of her uncles or "no Mommy allowed" but something did the trick and she forced herself up.

"I want you there, and Daddy and Abel. CJ can go with Auntie Gilly and Henry. What about Johnny?" She asked suddenly awake and very concerned.

"Johnny is celebrating his first day of school with Uncle Jax and Uncle Opie, they're taking him and Abel to get something special. Tonight we'll have family dinner at Gramma's and you'll all be able to play with each other. That sound better?" I asked as I helped her finish getting dressed in her new shirt that Gramma Gemma had picked out special and put her hair back in a ponytail. She was apparently having a bad hair day so I needed to make her pretty.

"Where's Daddy gonna be?" She was such a Daddy's Girl.

"He's gotta go to work baby, but don't worry he'll be at dinner with the rest of us. Even Uncle Phil and Aunt Chanty get back from their trip today. The whole family will be there." She grinned and took off out of her room while I smiled and followed suit. As I passed CJ's room I saw that he had all the pieces of the See 'n Say put together on a corner of his bed and his head popped up when he heard me. He had just turned three and was already a handsome little boy and took after his father in so many ways. I smiled, he was definitely Juice Jr. .

"Come on baby, it's breakfast time." He grinned and got out of bed in his little Speed Racer pajamas and took my hand as we went down the stairs. When we got in the kitchen the sight before me made my eyes water and my grin widen. Espy was sitting at the head of the table, in her Daddy's chair, with a plate of banana pancakes with peanut butter, jelly and bacon sprinkled on top and Juice was madly snapping pictures of everything she was doing. It looked like I wasn't the only one having a hard time with this.

"When did you whip up the pancakes baby?" I asked and Juice jerked up looking a bit guilty.

"She said she wanted some "Uncle Bobby" pancakes and we had everything, so why not?" He shrugged and I smiled.

"You couldn't have whipped them up in the less than three minutes it took me and CJ to get down here." I smiled even wider and Juice grinned before he snapped a picture of me in the doorway with CJ. When I started to get to know Juice I'd been sad to learn that he had no pictures left from his life in Queens, once he'd gone he left everything behind. Now he was determined to have pictures of everything that happened in our lives, so that he could look back as an old man and see how happy his life was. I could deny him nothing after that, though there were pictures in the bottom drawer of his nightstand that I hoped no one else ever stumbled upon.

"The pancakes were here when I got downstairs Mommy." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek while CJ went to his chair and sat down.

"What do you want little man?" Juice asked and CJ contemplated it for a second before he answered confidently.

"Eggs and oink oink." Juice and I shared a head shake as he got the plate for CJ. CJ preferred to emulate sounds rather than say the words at times and it was cute as hell.

"What do you want baby?" Juice asked and I simply went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine, you go sit down and I'll get you a plate." He turned to me and gave me that stern look he'd perfected over the last five years.

"No, you sit and eat. Your ankles are already getting swollen and I know you didn't sleep last night so go sit down. Besides the guys will be here any minute and I want you to eat before they show up." I sighed and nodded before I kissed his cheek and went to sit at the table across from CJ. Espy may have had the seat of honor but Juice was the head of the house so he deserved to sit at the other end of the table. Soon enough Juice came over balancing two plates. One with a mound of scrambled eggs with pepperjack cheese, Tabasco sauce and bits of banana sliced on the side on top of a banana pancake and a simpler plate with a mound of bacon, some plain scrambled eggs and toast. I smiled; he remembered my weird craving for pancakes and Tabasco sauce and knew enough to make sure that the tobacco sauce wasn't poured directly onto the pancake. This baby was making me a picky eater as well as giving me really weird cravings.

While we ate Espy told us what Abel had told her about school when they played on Saturday while Juice smiled adoringly as he watched us eating and talking. He grew up in a single parent household with a Mom who worked three jobs to keep them afloat without a Father and siblings. There were times when he really reveled in having a family of his own. This was definitely one of those times. Just as Espy and I were talking about lunchroom etiquette the sound of motorcycles could be heard coming down the street. Espy stood up with a huge grin on her face and ran to the front room. She stood there impatiently while I took her leather jacket with the horse tooled on the back in three different shades of leather, a custom job her Gramma had made for her, and made her slip it on. A few seconds later the door opened and Koz came in with Henry balanced on his hip. It still amazed me how much the little boy looked like him, yeah he had some of Gillian's features but that boy already had the makings of a Koz-level heartbreaker. I just hoped he doesn't have the same Casanova tendencies his father did as he gets older.

"You guys ready to go? Gilly's waiting by the car with the camera. If she doesn't get pictures she's gonna freak. Also, Gemma's already waiting at the school. If she doesn't get some pictures with her grandbabies there'll be hell to pay." Henry gasped at his Daddy's bad language and Koz grimaced before he looked from Henry to the other kids. "Don't tell Gilly I said a bad word ok? I'll get you icecream."

All the kids nodded and I handed Juice CJ's jacket before grabbing my own, it was designed similarly to Espy's and Ma had picked up for me, only instead of horses there were crows. All the old ladies had them. Once we were ready we nodded to Koz who turned on his heel and walked out. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the crowd gathered that would be sending the kids off to school. Gillian was heavily pregnant standing by her car while Koz went to stand by her. Behind them Lyla had the kids ready to head off in her brand new Caddy while Ope balanced Ronny on his hip. Behind them Chibs stood with Fi at his arm and Miles stood with Frik and Frak while Tig hung out at the back with Bobby. This was our family.

"Uncle Tig!" Espy shouted as she ran down the steps and clutched at his leg. No matter how much he grumbled or how big of a grump he was that little girl adored him. He stubbed out his cigarette and patted her head, offering no further affection but she took what she could get and was grinning from ear to ear. After that she made sure she got her hugs from everyone and Ellie made sure to set up some girl time for later. In five years the adoration she had for that little girl didn't dampen in the least the bond they shared instead had become epic. While the round of hugs was happening Gillian was snapping pictures with tears streaming down her face. A lot had happened in five years and this woman had stood with me through it all. Even if she wasn't Gillian Kozik now she'd still be family.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sidled up next to her. She grinned and kept taking pictures.

"I can't believe this is happening, it feels like just yesterday that I was assisting in the delivery room. I can't believe this." She sighed and put down the camera before she set her hand on her excessively round belly, twins. We always had a feeling Koz's boys were Olympic grade swimmers and this just proved us right.

"Alright, everybody head out!" Juice shouted from the steps and everyone went to their assorted vehicles and bikes. I felt a surge of envy as I saw Fi climb on the back of Chibs' bike so I had to remind myself, four more months to go then I could ride bitch again. God, why did they make you wait so long after a c-section? Shaking my head I went to Juice and with his help we got the kids in the car. He'd be leaving his bike home for this trip, happy to be the doting, driving Daddy. Once everyone was out of the driveway and the kids were ready we pulled out. I grinned as I looked back to see Espy watching the procession. I couldn't see her face but I would've bet good money that her eyes were wide. I glanced in the mirror and saw Koz driving behind us with Gillian in the passenger's seat and Henry and Ronny, who was hitching a ride with them, in the back. After them Lyla drove the rest of the kids. Following them was the procession of bikes with Ope in the lead and the Prospects at the rear. As the new VP he had to show them proper formation. It was so showy, so ostentatious but nothing else would do for the little princess and soon we would be joined by the little princes.

"You ok baby?" Juice asked as he brought his hand over and squeezed mine. I brought my other hand to my face and realized that I hadn't stopped crying. I felt myself smile and picked up his hand to place a kiss on those rings. My man, a Son.

"I'm so happy I think I'm gonna burst baby." He grinned and took my hand over to his mouth, giving it the same treatment.

"You and me both baby." As we drove on the kids chattered on about how cool this was and CJ was always in awe of the bikes so this was a big day for him. He'd probably convince his Uncle Jax to give him a ride later, after everyone was dropped off. Speaking of the Devil I saw a familiar bike pull out into the street ahead of us and the formation ground to a halt as Jax stopped ahead and Tara pulled out. She thrust her hand out the window and motioned us to follow and we did just that. Now the formation was complete with the new King of SAMCRO in the lead. Too soon we made it to the school and once everyone was parked, in the bus lane no less, we got out and unloaded our very precious cargo.

"'Bout time you got here." I turned around and saw Ma with a grin on her face and Espy ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to her Grandma's arms. "Look at you, already in school. Give me a kiss then get ready for pictures."

Espy just nodded and gave her Gramma Gemma a quick kiss on the lips and went to stand in front of the school sign. While she stood there everyone with a camera took pictures, soon it was Johnny's turn, then all the kids in school. Eventually there were family pics with CJ and Espy in front and Juice and I in the back. It was an insane whirlwind of pictures but I couldn't help grinning like a fool. It was better than crying. Pretty soon it was time and I took Juice's hand as we walked our daughter into the classroom with Jax, Tara and Johnny leading the way. Once we got in the door she gave me a quick hug, then gave her Daddy a hug and kiss on the cheek before she took Johnny's hand and made him follow her to the toys. As I handed Juice her coat to put in the cubby Jax came over and gave me a hug.

"Look at them." He said with a proud, loving look on his face. "Who would've thought that we'd have kids in the same grade?"

"Who would've thought that we'd have kids at all?" I laughed and Jax simply shook his head.

"I always knew you'd make a great Mom. We should probably go now; all the other parents are gone." I looked around, he was right, even Tara and Juice were in the hallway. I nodded and he kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked out. Once the door closed I stepped out of his arm and looked through the window. There was my babygirl playing with her cousin and residing over that playroom like a Queen already. I felt tears roll down my cheeks again, Dad would have loved this. With that thought I kissed my fingers and pressed them to the glass before I turned around and joined everyone. As I walked out the door I stopped in my tracks and started laughing. This caused everyone to turn and look at me and my husband to conclude that I lost my mind.

"What is it baby?" He asked and I knew my eyes sparkled as I answered him.

"We're gonna have to do this at least two more times." That was it, everyone cracked up and I hugged my husband close while CJ held my leg. Good god, could I survive doing this again, let alone twice?

With a shake of my head I leaned down and took CJ's hand while Juice put his hand to the small of my back and we got ready to leave. As we pulled out I kissed my fingertips and pressed them to the window. I was gonna miss my babygirl, even if it was just until 2:45.


End file.
